


Changes

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She looked at him, searching for the teasing. Everyone always commented on how girly she was, teasing that she didn’t like getting dirty. The idea of her changing a tyre was laughable to many she was sure. But she couldn’t see anything in Jon’s eyes as he waited for her to follow the instructions.“Just, I’m not used to hands on stuff,” she said with a shrug.“You’ll be fine,” he assured her.Why the hell did he have to be sweet and hot? This wasn’t fair. Arya should have warned her about this so that she would be prepared to be fantasizing about Jon taking her right here on the hood of her car.That was definitely a porn movie scene, she thought with an annoyed huff.





	Changes

“Arya, you know everybody,” Sansa commented brightly, giving a dazzling smile when her sister’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Do you know of a mechanic who could have a look at my car?”

“My mate Jon could,” Arya replied with a shrug before she narrowed her eyes again. “Are you struggling for money that you need a favour?”

“No,” Sansa said, too quickly she realised as Arya continued to stare at her. Sansa had never really been able to hold against Arya. “Harry took a lot out of me.”

Arya rolled her eyes at the mention of Sansa’s ex but thankfully, her very well-known opinion remained behind her lips.

“Look, Jon owes me a few beers anyway so, that will get taken off the bill. I can ask him to do it for free too, if you’re struggling.”

“I don’t need you to do that,” Sansa responded hotly. “I’ll pay him. Just…it might be longer than he’s used to. But I figured if he trusts you, he’ll trust that I’ll pay.”

Arya chuckled although it didn’t sound as though she was actually amused.

“Jon trusts anyone,” she retorted, her gaze already back on the television. “That’s his problem.”

***

_You didn’t tell me Jon was hot!_

_He’s like another brother to me Sansa. Why would I think he’s hot?!_

The kettle clicked off, distracting her from replying to her sister. Despite Arya’s, albeit valid, excuses, she felt that she should have been prepared for a dark-haired Greek god to appear on her doorstep and start setting up with his tools.

She didn’t watch porn but she knew enough from Theon that this was more or less how they started.

Offering him coffee had been an excuse to get her away from him before she made things awkward with her staring.

But then, when she had come out with the cup, he had been bent over the front of her car, muscles bunching as he turned something. His hair was tied back into a man bun, a look Sansa had never thought was particularly hot but somehow, Jon made it work.

The sharp inhale must have caught his attention as he turned his head towards her. Sansa quickly straightened and smiled as she handed him the coffee.

“How’s it going?” she asked, stepping up beside him and letting her gaze roam over the engine.

“Good,” he replied, his eyes watching her. “So, do you want me to show you how to change the tyres?”

“I…this is probably really stupid to ask,” she commented, rubbing her temple. “But would I be strong enough to?”

“Course you will,” Jon replied simply.

He took a swig of his coffee, making an appreciative sound and smacking his lips together before placing the cup down. Sansa felt a strange sense of pride run through her at the fact her coffee had impressed him.

“Come on then,” he prompted, moving around to open her boot to lift the spare tyre out along.

“Okay so first we secure the vechile with the wheel wedges,” he explained, pulling said item to the front of the car.

“Did I have that in there too?”

“No, some cars don’t come with these but you should have them. You can have these ones once we’re done,” he replied. He stood then, giving her an encouraging smile. “So, your flat is the left back one. So, you want to put these under the front tyres, to steady the car a bit more. Obviously, you’ll have the handbrake and hazards on first.”

“Okay,” Sansa said. “I still think I’m going to be bad at this.”

“Why?”

She looked at him, searching for the teasing. Everyone always commented on how girly she was, teasing that she didn’t like getting dirty. The idea of her changing a tyre was laughable to many she was sure. But she couldn’t see anything in Jon’s eyes as he waited for her to follow the instructions.

“Just, I’m not used to hands on stuff,” she said with a shrug.

“You’ll be fine,” he assured her.

Why the hell did he have to be sweet and hot? This wasn’t fair. Arya should have warned her about this so that she would be prepared to be fantasizing about Jon taking her right here on the hood of her car.

That was definitely a porn movie scene, she thought with an annoyed huff.

Once the wedges were secure, he handed her the lug wrench. This was the part Sansa was sure she was going to make a fool of herself, confident that she would end up on her arse. But Jon commented that she was doing well as she placed her foot against the tyre to apply more force until the lug nuts loosened.

“See, told you,” he said with a grin and Sansa couldn’t help but proudly smile back.

He stopped her from taking them off completely, stating it was safer to do it once the tyre was going to be taken off. Instead, he handed her the jack and instructed her on how to slip it under the car to secure it in place.

Sansa tried to pay attention but her eyes kept dropping to his arms, the way the muscles moved as he showed her what to do. And as she set to work, following his example, she glanced back at him over her shoulder and just happened to catch his eyes roaming down her back to her ass.

She grinned as she turned back to her task, given no indication that she had caught him checking her out. When she glanced again, he was looking back at her face and giving her an encouraging smile. She liked that he looked at her but with more respectful interest than an object, like so many other men had leered at her in the past.

“Have you taught your girlfriend how to do this too?” she asked suddenly as she straightened and waited for his next instructions.

“My ex was a mechanic too,” he responded with a small shrug. “Okay, so now you can take the tyre off.”

She did as she was bid, placing the tyre to the side and picking up the spare one before he had to say. He gave her a smile that made her shiver, the pride coursing through her.

If anyone had told her that she would have the confidence to change a tyre herself, she would have laughed in their face. But Jon hadn’t doubted her at all and she had to admit, that knowing how to change a tyre was going to save her a lot of hassle should she ever be in a situation that it was needed.

“See the bolts here,” he commented as she lined the tyre up. She nodded. “Line up the rim of the tyre with these and then gently push until they show through.”

The whispered instruction made her bite her lip, imagining that deep voice whispering filthy things in her ear as he fucked her.

“Good stuff,” Jon complimented, giving her a smile.

He guided her through the last stages of tightening the lug nuts and lowering the car with the jack again. After, he placed all the equipment back in the car and gave her a grin.

“Well done,” he said.

“Not just a pretty face anymore huh?” she teased, picking up his now cold coffee cup.

“Arya did tell me you were pretty,” he replied.

“She did?” Sansa blurted, turning to face him. To her surprise he was grinning at her.

“Aye. Said you might bat your pretty eyes at me and take advantage of my good nature.”

“Urgh she is a pain. I was always going to pay you! It was her saying she would ask you to do it free!” she huffed. Jon hummed.

“Well, I mean…she said the bill might be a tough thing.”

“I’ll kill her.”

“So, we can leave it. Arya is like a sister to me, and I wouldn’t charge for family anyway.”

“I can pay!” she insisted hotly.

“Honestly, it isn’t a problem.”

“Well…let me pay you in some other way.”

Jon’s eyes widened and Sansa flushed as soon as the words escaped her mouth because of course her mind had been thinking dirty things all day, so she heard the way those words could be taken as something else. Something that Jon clearly picked up on.

“Like, dinner or something,” she corrected quickly. “I could cook you dinner once a week maybe?”

Jon’s smile was almost shy as he nodded.

“It’s a date then.”

Sansa gave him a confident smile in return. “If you’d like it to be.”

***

_I’m still waiting for my free drinks since I saved your love life._

Sansa rolled her eyes at her sister’s text, typing out a quick reply that she was busy tonight. And as though knowing what she had planned, Jon approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled at her neck.

“I shouldn’t have told Arya we were dating so early,” she huffed. “She’s even more annoying in victory.”

“Hmm,” he replied distractedly. “I can’t really hate her to be honest.”

Sansa supposed she couldn’t either. After all, Jon had taught her just how good he was with those strong arms of his, and how good he was with his mouth. Perhaps she did owe her sister a few drinks after all.


End file.
